maxandrubyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:24.45.26.166
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Max's Mudpie page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Excuse me? But why are you vandlaizing this wiki? And who cares about Barney? I like him, but my folks say i'm too old for Barney now. I still like him. So there! Stop being a vandal or you will be blocked. Understand? 01:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Jenny 01:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, mister! This isn't funny! You vandalize this wiki again, and I'll tell one of the founders again to block or ban you! I am not kidding this time! You are in SO much trouble. I mean it! 04:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Jenny 04:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) This is your last warning, mister! Vandalize this wiki one more time and I'll tell one of the founders to come and block you, or even BAN you! For a week! For a month! For a YEAR!!!! I am seriously NOT KIDDING this time! 02:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Jenny 02:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay. Let me get things straight on the voice actor thing for you. First of all, Max's first voice actor was not Billy Mays. It was Billy Rosemberg. Got it? Rosemberg! Second of all, Chuck Norris did not voice Ruby in Seasons 1 and 2. Ruby was voiced by Samantha Morton. Got that? Third of all, Pinkie Pie does not voice Ruby. Ruby's current voice actor is Rebecca Peters. Pinkie Pie is not real. She has her own voice actor:Andrea Libman. And another thing:Justin Bieber voicing Louise? Pfft. That's not true. Justin Bieber is dead. I learned that on a website. Louise is voiced by Julie Lemieux. And finally, whoever heard of Ronald McDonald voicing Grandma? Grandma's voice actor is Kay Hawtrey. Got it? 03:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Jenny 03:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, mister! Last chance! I repeat, LAST CHANCE. Vandalize this wiki one more time, and it's go time for you! I'll tell one of the founders to ban or block you from this wiki. This is your last chance, mister! Don't waste it! 03:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Jenny 03:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't you listen to me? I'm telling one of the founders to block or ban you right now! Because you never listened to me! 15:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Jenny 15:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC)